The invention relates to an electric battery comprising a microbattery provided with first and second current collectors and with encapsulation means comprising a sealing and electrically-insulating layer formed by a polymer material matrix comprising electrically-conductive particles.
The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such an electric battery.